


What A Night (Chica x Toy Chica)

by Backslash_Bomber



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), Basically porn featuring your two favourite chickens, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backslash_Bomber/pseuds/Backslash_Bomber
Summary: The original Fazbear gang have been moved in with the toys, and they're not happy about it at first. The most distraught of those is Chica, who loathes her new, cheap counterpart. Will the new and the old learn to get along?
Relationships: Chica/Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	What A Night (Chica x Toy Chica)

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note:
> 
> \- This was initially just going to be a piss take of FNAF smuts. I decided to follow through with it though, and I hesitantly admit that this was fun to write.  
> \- Extreme F/F sexual content later on. You have been warned.  
> \- Think of the characters still as animatronics but with limited humany bits (ever seen the Toy Thicca model? Similar to that I suppose). It's the only way any of this makes an ounce of sense.  
> \- Credit to creator Scott Cawthon for the characters; I, sadly, do not own any of them.  
> \- Yes, I am fully aware I shall burn in hell for this.
> 
> Regardless, if you are sick in the head and wish to see two animatronic birds go at it, feel free to read on!

The clock struck 21:00 at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. This meant closing time; all the customers had finished their orders and the managers and cleaning crew made a dash for the front doors, not before locking the place up tightly of course. That left just the animatronics, who usually powered down in their respective locations until the night guard started their shift at midnight.

This actually left the animatronics unattended for a few hours a night, which had only occurred since a large decision had been made to close all Fazbear locations at 21:00 rather than midnight, due to lack of custom and falling profits at these later hours.

Not only this, but the number of Fazbear locations was falling. The oldest of all of them had recently closed, much to the original gangs’ dismay. The place just fell dramatically in popularity, and became heavily unprofitable and ill maintained. Regrettably, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, and any other valuables, were brought to this new, more popular location.

“Ugh, multiple sets of the same animatronics in the same restaurant! Who ever thought of that brilliant idea?” Freddy mocked to Chica and Foxy. He and the other three typically spent their nights in the large spare parts room, a major downgrade from their stage they had in their own restaurant.

“Aye, I fuckin’ hate those plastic landlubbers, stealin’ our... well yer, spotlight” Foxy agreed, pointing at Freddy and Chica currently present in the room. “It’s only ‘cos they’re newer, Freddy, they be gettin’ the better treatment”. Freddy sighed at his friends’ attempt at comfort.

“...Ey, urmm, at least we didn’t get scrapped, right?” Foxy said, trying to cheer his friend up the best he could, despite his hatred for the blasted toy animatronics.

“Yeah, I suppose so” Freddy nodded. He looked around the room briefly, before noticing that Bonnie was missing. “Hey where’d Bonnie get off to?” he asked generally.

“Argh fuck knows” Foxy said, seemingly quite angry. “Probably gettin’ to know them bastard ‘toys’. Arrrgh, can’t stand ‘em! Don’t even get me own fuckin’ cove anymore!” Foxy shouted in his raspy pirate accent, his one good hand balled into a fist and smacked onto a nearby table. Chica giggled at Foxy’s fury, she too hated their new plasticky counterparts. There was no doubt Freddy disliked them, but he was usually more... professional about such situations.

“Whoa whoa, Foxy calm down! It’s not their fault our place closed” Freddy declared. He put his hand on Foxy’s shoulder. Foxy was staring slightly down at the floor, frowning, not making eye contact. “Look, I’m not a fan of this either, but there’s not much we can do, buddy” Freddy continued. Foxy looked up at Freddy’s expression, one of defeat, but reassurance. Freddy lowered his arm to his side. “And, like you said, at least we’re not scrapped”.

“Yeah come on, Foxy” Chica chimed. “Now you can spend more time with us” she almost sang, stepping towards Foxy and putting an arm round him. “You know, instead of... jacking off alone in your cove!” she giggled.

“...You offerin’ to give me a hand with that, then lassie?” Foxy said, looking at Chica and holding back a smile.

Freddy and Chica burst into laughter at Foxy’s less than subtle innuendo. Foxy soon joined in, earning a playful jab of an elbow from Chica into his side. “See, we’ll be alright as long as we’re all still together”, Freddy declared over chuckling at Foxy’s previous comment.

“Aye, I ‘spose” agreed Foxy.

“Hey, speaking of all together, weren’t we, kinda, looking for Bonnie?” Chica questioned.

“Oh yeah, let’s hop to it guys” said Freddy, walking across the room up to the only door, which led to the show stage.

“Wait...” Freddy insisted, stopping and putting the side of his head close to the door. His articulated ear up against it flinched slightly, and a puzzled expression appeared on his face. He directed his gaze briefly at Chica, then across to Foxy.

“You hear that? Who’s cheering? And at what?” Freddy asked the duo.

“Sounds like whistling too! What the heck?” Chica stated seemingly as confused as Freddy.

Freddy opened the door, looking briefly at what could be seen from the open doorway. That wasn’t much though, a wall to left was blocking the view of the show stage and the left half of the room, where the alleged cheering sounds were coming from. All that could be seen was the dull black and white checkerboard pattern of tiles on the floor of the establishment, and an archway to the right, leading to another corridor, the four party rooms and the night guards office.

Needing more information, Freddy took a short walk to the end of the wall, and peered round to the left. Foxy and Chica remained in the parts and service room, holding on to one side of the doorframe each, watching Freddy intently. Freddy recoiled slightly at whatever he saw.

“Them fuckin’ toys puttin’ a show on or somethin’?” Foxy asked, irritated at the notion that the toys were doing anything remotely fun.

“Uhhh...” was all Freddy could muster, not looking back over at the pair stood in the doorway.

Both intrigued, Foxy and Chica flashed each other confused looks before proceeding towards Freddy.

Foxy stood behind Freddy, Chica behind Foxy, in a rough diagonal line. Foxy’s lower jaw almost dropped off, and Chica’s magenta coloured eyes went so wide she thought they’d fall out of their respective sockets.

From the rear of the room, they saw a couple of ordered rows of metal, folding chairs set up facing the show stage, some of which were occupied. Bonnie, alongside Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Foxy and Toy Bonnie all watched on, cheering and wolf whistling at none other than Toy Chica, who was currently alone on the show stage, performing in a highly erotic and lewd manner to the crowd.

“Ugh!” Chica groaned, covering her eyes with one hand, peeking through the gaps between her fingers. “Who the fuck does she think she is?” Chica said, probably a tad louder than intended.

“Since when do ye swear, lassie?” Foxy asked, looking at his yellow friend, puzzled, as Chica very rarely swore.

“Since we have to work and live with that slut!” Chica snapped, again, probably louder than she meant to while pointing at the derogatory chicken flaunting her stuff on the show stage.

Foxy smiled, eyes widening, seemingly amused and amazed at Chica’s clearly displayed annoyance. Chica definitely hated her own cheap imitation more than any of the other toys.

“Chica shush, keep it down” Freddy said quietly, turning his head away from the promiscuous chicken on stage to make eye contact with his friend. Freddy definitely didn’t appreciate any tension within the pizzeria, and always tried his utmost to prevent any friction. This had been difficult to enforce recently though with more animatronics than ever roaming the halls, with the different types not seeing eye to eye in the first place.

“Oh my... I can’t watch this!” Chica declared, frowning at her two friends, clearly showing her hatred. “She’s just so unbearable!”

Foxy snickered, wanting to make a comment about Chica being jealous of her newer self, but decided against it.

“Oooh, look at meee” Chica whined, starting to thrust her hips back and forth, arms raised with her hands resting behind her head, in a poor attempt at imitating Toy Chica’s dancing.

“I’m Toy Chicaaa, you boys like what you seee?” she continued to copy the performing bird, making it very obvious she was doing so.

Foxy gave his trademark throaty laugh, his one good hand holding his head as he chuckled, thoroughly enjoying Chica’s anger fuelled mocking.

“You boys wanna fuck meee?” Chica continued, surprisingly earning no attention from the crowd, eyes of which were all currently locked on to Toy Chica.

Foxy doubled over in laughter, holding his slightly damaged stomach as he bent over forwards, unable to control himself.

“Chica!” Freddy said, again quietly, though with obvious anger in his voice. Freddy reached out and grabbed the closest of Chica’s arms, pulling her behind the wall, out of the view of Toy Chica and her gawking fans, had they been watching.

“Hey!” Chica protested, almost tripping and falling flat on her back with the force that Freddy yanked her behind the wall with.

Freddy let go of Chica’s arm as she dusted herself off.

“Chica please stop getting so irritated” Freddy started, understanding her anger whilst putting the point across to her very seriously. “I like these plastic imitations as little as you do, but we don’t have to be malicious” Freddy continued. “We’ll just get on with our days, having fun with each other, as we used to. Don’t pay attention to what they’re doing, if you don’t want to be friends, you don’t have to be. But, try not to create a situation, yeah? That’s the last thing we need” Freddy finished.

“Ughhh” Chica moaned, rolling her eyes. An unimpressed glance from Freddy conjured her next response.

“... Alright” she huffed, begrudgingly agreeing. The yellow bird folded her arms, looking straight ahead, bending her leg and resting the sole of one of her orange feet on the wall behind her, leaning back, resting her weight against it.

“Good” was all Freddy had to say. Despite Chica’s aggravation, she had respect for Freddy as their ‘leader’, and adhered to his wishes... most of the time.

“Well urmm...” Foxy began, obviously wanting to settle the air and change the subject. Freddy and Chica turned their heads towards him. “I’m gonna go get an eyeful, lad and lassie” he declared, before slapping Freddy on the shoulder in an obvious act of leaving. “See yer mateys!”

With that, Foxy wandered over towards the show stage, taking a seat next to Bonnie. Freddy and Chica viewed this from afar, seeing them both fist-bump, as Foxy sat down. Big smiles appeared on both their faces as they started chatting amongst the cheering and whistling, probably about Toy Chica’s slutty display.

“Huh, don’t think twice will you, Foxy?” Freddy said generally, shaking his head at his friends’ inability to refuse Toy Chica’s vulgar performance.

“What the... he hates the toys?!” Chica asked the only sensible one of her friends; she was now in a sort of frenzy of anger, but held it back as best she could.

“Well, clearly not now he might see some... booty” Freddy declared, rolling his eyes.

“Ohhh...” Chica groaned again, forehead held in her hand, her body language clearly showing she was still annoyed. She moved her talon off from the wall back on to the ground, standing on both feet. “Sorry Freddy but I’m just going to go and... vent for a while” she said, a bit defeated, as she started walking across the room towards the kitchen. Why did Toy Chica get to her like this? “You’re not watching this drivel are you?” she asked, annoyance still evident in her usually sweet, chirpy voice.

“No, definitely not. I’m just going to head back in” he reassured, using his thumb to point behind him towards the spare parts room. “Probably power down until the night guard arrives” he said matter of factly.

Chica nodded, satisfied at Freddy’s sensible demeanour. “Okay, well... see you in a bit” she said, flashing Freddy a slight smile, somewhat happy that at least one of her friends weren’t so obsessed with her more popular doppelgängers’ apparent sexiness. She definitely didn’t see it.

“Okay, don’t get yourself too heated” Freddy advised his friend, before turning and heading back slowly to the spare parts room to power down. Chica had no intent of ‘getting heated’, though she did intend to heat up a pizza to eat. That would surely cheer her up.

Chica smiled to herself, happy and content at the thought. She continued on her way to the kitchen, just opposite the parts and service room, which was accessed through the door on the other side of the large show stage room. She reached the door to the kitchen, pushed it open and flicked on the light inside. Just seeing the inside of the kitchen cheered her up slightly, this was where she felt most at home at the pizzeria; only natural, as she was the head cook after all. She entered the spacious kitchen and shut the door behind her, looking forward to a tasty snack and some much needed alone time.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Foxy sat with the other animatronics, gawking at Toy Chica’s arousing performance alongside them. Toy Bonnie and Withered Foxy were definitely getting into it the most, wolf whistling, cheering and making rude slurs about Toy Chica loud enough so that everyone else heard.

“Woooo, you go girl!” shouted Toy Bonnie, cupping his hands around his mouth to give a megaphone like effect.

“Get ‘em out, lassie!” Withered Foxy continued in an expletive manner, eyes filled with lust, almost daydreaming. Toy Chica gave a cute giggle at the boys’ enthusiasm.

“Oooh, I dunno if I should boys” Toy Chica teased the crowd, cupping her tits from the side through her bib, pushing them together for the groups’ viewing pleasure; barrages of whistling and cheering followed.

“Ha, these lads an’ the lass up there seem like real party animals, Bon” Foxy stated to his purple friend. “Fuck me, just look at the curves on her, lad...”

“You’re not wrong” Bonnie answered, a huge smile on his face. “I’d give her a good seeing to, Foxy. Can you imagine our Chica doing this?” Bonnie asked chuckling, giving Foxy a cheeky grin at the suggestion.

The thought almost made Foxy laugh, remembering Chica’s poor attempt at mocking Toy Chica earlier.

“Na, she ain’t that sort, mate” he said, eyes darting between looking at Bonnie and Toy Chica. “Still though, I wouldn’t mind seein’ her go at it” Foxy decided, agreeing with himself. Chica had a few assets of her own; granted, she wouldn’t be able to do Toy Chica’s flexible, teasing and irresistibly sexy moves, but she was endowed with a larger pair of breasts than the slimmer Toy Chica.

Toy Chica got down on her knees, facing the crowd. She bent forward from the waist, giving her audience a decent view down her bib, still squeezing her tits together. She began moaning and whimpering, pinching her nipples through her bib. “Oh man, I’m so fucking hot right now...” she announced, so rudely it was bound to turn her viewers on.

“...So I’d better call it a night, guys” she finished, standing up, huffing slightly from her workout and running her arm and the back of her hand across her forehead, connoting sweating, if that were even possible.

“Aww man it was getting so good, babe!” Toy Bonnie said loudly.

“Such a tease, lassie” Withered Foxy said cockily, directed at Toy Chica. “Don’t wanna disappoint yer fans, do ye?” he attempted to guilt trip her into continuing, desperate to test her boldness and for her to go a little further.

Toy Chica giggled at her very eager friends. She hopped off the show stage, and went over towards Toy Bonnie, taking a seat next to him. She sat backwards on her chair, her arms hanging over the back of it in a cool, rebellious manner, looking at Withered Foxy.

“Don’t worry sugar” she aimed at him in a sweet tone. “There’s always tomorrow” she said with a wink. She noticed Bonnie and Foxy staring at her, amazed at her outrageously flirtatious nature. She rested her head in one hand, looking at them dreamily.

“And anyway, looks like we’ve had a couple of newbies joining us tonight. Didn’t want it to get too personal guys” she said, slightly louder so the rest of the animatronics could hear.

“Uh, heh, yeah...” was all Foxy could respond with, scratching his head, conveying the awkwardness of the situation, with his good hand. Toy Chica giggled at his cuteness, before getting up and wandering over to him. She sat on Foxy’s lap, facing him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You enjoy the show then, cutie?” she teased. Foxy cleared his throat, feeling like he was going to choke. He could feel a growing tension in his circuitry, just below his tattered pants, which was the only item of clothing he wore.

“Uh, heh, I loved it lassie...” he said confidently, though Foxy was rather good at keeping his nervousness hidden. Toy Chica giggled again at Foxy’s eagerness. She turned to her right slightly, looking at Bonnie.

“And how about you, hun?” she asked him, moving her right hand from behind Foxy’s neck and touching Bonnie’s face, giving him an almost begging look.

Bonnie felt himself heat up, his mechanisms working overtime. Bonnie looked to his right, seeing his friend giving him a silly grin. The other animatronics all looked at him, awaiting a response, before he felt a slap on his back.

“Go on lad” Withered Foxy said persuasively, appearing from behind Bonnie. “Tell her what ye really think, she loves the attention this one” he said in a deeper tone, ogling Toy Chica.

“Heh, uh yeah, it was... pretty amazing” he finally said, giving Toy Chica a charming smile.

“Aww, you boys are too nice” she said cutely, before getting up off of Foxy’s lap. “Well, I’m a tad tired if I’m honest guys. Think I’ll go for a snack and power down for a while” she declared, addressing the entire room this time.

“Powering down sounds good to me” agreed Withered Freddy. “I can’t keep up with you younger models”. The room chuckled at Withered Freddy’s slight jab at himself.

“Me neither” said Withered Bonnie, sounding much like regular Bonnie but with a highly glitched and mechanical voice. “Night guys” he addressed everyone, he and Withered Freddy getting up and leaving for one of the back rooms where the withered animatronics were typically stored, out of public view.

“Night lads” Withered Foxy addressed the pair. “I’ll join ye’s later, wanna have a chat with our new mateys” he said, pointing at Foxy and Bonnie.

“Fair enough” replied Withered Freddy, heading with Withered Bonnie to their respective room.

“I’ll leave you boys to chat, then” Toy Chica said, now heading for the kitchen. “See ya when the night guard gets here, lovelies” she waved at her four friends still present in the room, wiggling her fingers at them, smiling at them as she wandered away. Toy Bonnie, Withered Foxy, Bonnie and Foxy all waved back, replying with their own ‘good nights’. Toy Bonnie and Withered Foxy moved to sit closer to Bonnie and Foxy, initiating conversation. Toy Chica turned around once the four paid her no attention, fixated on each other. She heard Toy Bonnie and Withered Foxy asking the newbies what they had thought of her display, to her satisfaction. She giggled quietly to herself.

“I think those boys will get along just fine” she thought. “I wonder if me and... Chica will though?” she asked herself in her head, standing just shy of the kitchen door. She was fully aware that Chica was in there, and told everyone else she was going for a snack just to mess with her older, seemingly easily frustrated self. She had briefly heard Chica’s mocking whilst she was up on stage, though not really caring about it, focused on entertaining her friends.

“I know she doesn’t like me... She’s jealous as fuck” she whispered to herself, smirking. Confident, and with full intention to wind her original self up as much as possible, Toy Chica made the final few steps towards the kitchen door, resting her palm and wrapping her fingers around the handle.

Meanwhile, whilst the boys enjoyed a low grade peep-show, Chica, still somewhat frustrated, rifled clumsily through the kitchen cabinets for ingredients. She wasn’t really paying attention, knocking a few jars and boxes, a couple of which fell from the cupboard.

“Oh, fuck sake!” she exclaimed to an empty room, getting annoyed easily at things that never usually bothered her. She frowned at a jar of spilled sauce on the counter. She righted it, leaving the spilled contents. Groaning, Chica elected not to clean up after herself. She turned around swiftly, wanting to head to where the ready rolled dough was kept; in her haste, her elbow knocked the same jar of sauce, this time onto the ground, the jar shattering and leaving the remaining sauce to create a puddle on the floor.

Chica just stared at the mess she’d now made, her beak hanging open in a dumbfounded manner. She closed her eyes and slapped herself on the forehead, her thumb and index finger then massaging her brow with nothing but pure annoyance flowing through her circuits.

“Ohhhh, what is wrong with you, you dopey chicken?” she groaned, stressed, aiming her remark at herself.

She stopped rubbing her forehead, opening her eyes again. Scoffing in annoyance, she simply turned slightly to her right, slowly making her way to one of the tables situated in the other half of the room. Chica slumped herself on the nearest bench, her back resting against the edge of the elevated table it was connected to and stretched her legs out in front of her.

“Can’t make pizza when I’m this pissed off” she said, talking to herself. Huffing, she raised her arms, intertwined her fingers and rested her hands on the back of her head comfortably, trying her best to relax.

Chica’s mind meanwhile was going a mile a minute, trying to work out exactly why she was so irritated. “It can’t just be because she’s flaunting herself...” Chica thought in depth, her mind seemingly refusing to shut up. “That’s just ridiculous. I’m not jealous... am I? The guys look at her so differently. I’m not saying I want them to all lust over me like mad, but surely... some of them must think about me in the same way? I don’t get how she can get away with acting like that; she’s nothing but a sex-crazed slut! I’m way better than her... bitch.”

Chica felt a small amount of tears well up in her eye sockets, as her negative thoughts began to get the better of her.

“I guess she’s just got it all going for her. I mean, look at me... fat, old and ugly with an addiction to pizza. She’s shiny, new, attractive and cute.”

Chica sobbed slightly, her feelings overpowered by her animatronic brain.

“I guess she’s just my... replacement” she said to herself, defeated. Chica leaned forward, closing her eyes and holding her head in her hands, wishing these thoughts would go away. They wouldn’t though; she had to come to terms with it; as much as she hated to admit, she was in fact rather jealous of Toy Chica.

A sudden click of the main door to the kitchen caught Chica’s attention, breaking her away from her racing thoughts and interrupting the peaceful silence of the room. She lifted her head rather swiftly to see who was there, a layer of tears continuing to glaze her eyes.

None other than Toy Chica entered the room slowly, clutching the door as she made her way in. She first noticed a shattered pot of sauce spilled on the floor, then the remaining cutlery, saucers and boxes strewn across the counter by Chica earlier.

Toy Chica turned her head to see Chica sitting at one of the tables, facing her with her legs stretched out in front of her, frowning, arms now folded. Toy Chica smiled at an annoyed Chica, closing the kitchen door and addressing her older counterpart.

“Hey little duckling! Have an accident in here or something?”

“What’re you doing in here?” Chica asked, almost mumbling, anger and upset evident in her voice.

“Whoa why the hostility?”

“Cos I want you out!” Chica declared, pointing to the door.

Toy Chica simply giggled at Chica’s anger, finding no threat whatsoever in what she was saying. “Wow, no wonder no-one likes you if you’re like this all the time!”

Chica stood up at this remark, stomping over towards where Toy Chica stood. The younger bird didn’t move an inch despite Chica’s attempt at walking towards her menacingly. Chica stood in front of her younger self, pointing at her, pushing her finger into her chest as she spoke. Toy Chica found Chica’s anger and attempts at trying to scare her very satisfying. The two chickens locked eyes, Chica’s magenta ones frowning at Toy Chica’s bright and sparkling blue ones.

“Just shut up you slut!” Chica began. “Who the fuck do you think you are? What the hell was all that on the stage? That’s the only reason the others like you, ‘cos you act like a cheap porn star!”

Toy Chica couldn’t help but giggle again, more intentionally this time. She achieved what she wanted without much effort, as Chica’s anger continued to rise.

“Listen sweetie, I know you’re just jealous”. Toy Chica began, trying her best to get a rise out of her outdated self. “You and I both know, the others love me ‘cos I’m fun to be around. Same with the lil’ kiddies. No need to cry about it you big baby”. Toy Chica finished, mocking Chica by fake rubbing her eyes.

“I’d rather be a baby than a cheap slut like you!” Chica spat at her shiny counterpart.

“Oh you just wish you had a body like mine, fatty” a quick witted Toy Chica replied, hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly towards Chica.

Chica saw red. She too well knew that she was a tad on the chunky side in comparison to Toy Chica, but she wasn’t going to get away with that comment. Chica lunged at Toy Chica, pinning the younger bot against the wall behind her.

“Who d’you think you’re talking to?” Chica whispered menacingly, her face now closer than ever to Toy Chica’s.

“I know exactly who I’m talking to!” Toy Chica declared, shouting. “A fat old meanie!” She spat before she kicked Chica in her right shin. Chica yelped briefly in pain, letting go of the younger bird, rubbing her now damaged shin in a weak attempt to reduce the pain.

Toy Chica, free from Chica’s grasp, grabbed her opponents’ now free left arm and twisted it around, forcing Chica to face away from her and be bent forward against her will. Toy Chica kept a firm hold of her arm, forcing it to the right, a direction it obviously shouldn’t be pulled.

“Ahhh, AHHH STOP!” Chica pleaded, pain flowing through the gizmos and joints in her shoulder and back as they strained. Toy Chica ignored Chica’s yelps, forcing her left arm further to the right, almost breaking it off from her endoskeleton.

“AAAAHHHH, NO PLEASE!” Chica cried out, tears forming in her eyes once more, this time from the sheer levels of pain.

“You’re overpowered sugar” Toy Chica mocked. “You shouldn’t have tried to tackle me; you seem to forget, I’m much newer and stronger than you”. She continued in an unbearably calm voice, looking down at a helpless Chica. “Now, you’d better apologise, I think you made a dent in my perfect frame” she said in a deeper voice than usual, toying with her helpless prey.

“I... I’m not apologising to you for shit!” Chica cried helplessly, her rage getting the better of her. She couldn’t believe Toy Chica was stronger than her in addition to being better at everything else. Add to that being popular with all the other animatronics, and having an unnecessarily attractive appearance.

“Mmm, okay” Toy Chica said in a teasingly sweet tone, before forcing Chica’s arm even further, the slight sound of bending metal now being heard. One more inch would snap the thing clean off.

Chica screamed even louder than before, a sharp and shooting pain attacking her shoulder joint, paralysing her.

“OKAY, I’M SORRY! PLEASE JUST... NO MORE!”

“What was that sugar?” Toy Chica asked nonchalantly, knowing full well what Chica had already said.

“OHHH, I’M SORRY, PLEASE... AHHH!” Chica’s pleads became more like wheezes as she felt herself losing energy, exhausted from all the pain and screaming. “I’m begging you, I can’t take this...”

Toy Chica gave in and let go of Chica’s arm, who slowly returned to a normal standing stance, still whimpering in pain. Chica gripped her left shoulder with her right hand, trying to massage some of the pain away. Occupied, she didn’t anticipate Toy Chica grabbing her right arm and forcing her against the same wall she herself was pinned up to earlier. Chica’s back met the wall with a sharp clunk as she emitted another wheeze from the force of Toy Chicas’ shove.

“Tables have turned eh, sugar?” Toy Chica teased, pinning Chica to the wall and staring right into her eyes which were still glazed with a thick coat of her tears. Thin, dark streams of stained tears also ran from her eyes down the exoskeleton of her head. Chica couldn’t help but now look horrified and vulnerable, not knowing what Toy Chica had planned for her.

“Y’know, it really is a shame...” Toy Chica said sweetly.

“W... What is?” Chica stammered, unsure of what she meant, dread still evident in her voice.

“I thought we’d be really good friends. But despite what’s happened, I actually still like you” Toy Chica admitted. She couldn’t help but find Chica somewhat cute; she came across all intimidating and beefy, but deep down she was actually sweet, innocent and rather helpless.

Chica, still pinned against the wall of the kitchen by her captor, could tell that Toy Chica was actually being serious.

“Y... you do?” asked Chica, dumbfounded. She thought it was certain Toy Chica hated her for her rather unnecessary outburst earlier. Toy Chica released Chica from her grip, allowing her to stand freely.

“Yeah, I do” Toy Chica admitted. “I can’t imagine you being like this normally, Chica. If you ask me, my guess is you’re just angry over the loss of your own home, having to live with loads more of us in here” she gestured towards herself.

“I... I suppose” Chica agreed reluctantly, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. That wasn’t the reason at all.

“Oh... and being downright jealous of yours truly!” Toy Chica chirped, her glowing smile and diamond blue eyes making her just even more unbearably attractive, as she dropped a hip, looking at Chica cockily.

Chica huffed, folding her arms and looking off to the side in an irritated manner. She’d hit the nail right on the head.

“Pleeeease, why would I be jealous of you?” she directed her question more towards herself rather than the younger bot.

“You are sugar. I can tell.”

“Oh yeah, how?!” Chica snapped back at her insufferable younger self, now looking at her again right in the eyes, unfolding her arms.

“Well what was all that crap earlier; mimicking me when you were with Freddy and Foxy?!”

Ah, she did see all that after all. Chica rubbed the back of her head again, a clear sign she was unsure of what to say.

“Uhhh...” was all Chica could manage.

“Exactly” Toy Chica said, emotionless, resting her case. She looked at Chica with half lidded eyes, folding her arms and highlighting her victory.

“No, I was just uh... just taking the piss! I mean you were basically putting on a porn show for those guys!” Chica told her hysterically.

Toy Chica rested her chin in her hand, looking up and slightly to one side, thinking.

“True” she finally began. She returned Chica’s stare, now looking straight at her again. “And you were jealous of it”.

“Oh, I was NOT!” Chica snapped, balling her fingers into fists, unable to think of anything intelligent or sarky to say.

Toy Chica started laughing at Chica, holding her forehead and leaning forward slightly.

“Man, she is so easy to piss off! What a cutie” Toy Chica thought to herself, still laughing at Chica’s less than threatening anger.

“WHAT’S SO FUNNY?!” Chica asked, shouting at the infuriating bird currently situated just a few steps away, that damned sound of her addictive laughter filling the kitchen of the pizzeria.

Toy Chica collected herself, constructing a response as best she could.

“Babe, please calm down” Toy Chica said comfortingly, yet a hint of upset evident in her voice. She stepped towards Chica, reaching out and placing her hand on her shoulder. She gently massaged Chica’s shoulder, trying her best to calm her down, as it was the right thing to do.

Chica eventually relaxed herself, no longer frowning; she met Toy Chica’s gaze, which was undeniably so sweet and, in some ways, loving.

“Look, if you are jealous of me, there’s really no reason to be” Toy Chica confessed.

Chica huffed, defeated, looking down at the ground before returning her now rather sad expression towards Toy Chica.

“But, I dunno, everyone just seems to love you. You’re younger than me, prettier, and better in like... every way. I’m just fat, old and ugly” Chica confided in her new acquaintance, the very one who she was jealous of.

Chica looked away from Toy Chica, darting her gaze towards the floor and covered her face with her hands, feeling herself begin to tear up once again at her own comments.

“Hey, hey, don’t be like that” Toy Chica said, her sweet and comforting voice echoing throughout Chica’s circuits. Toy Chica removed Chica’s hands from her face, turning her head to meet her gaze. She knew she was right this whole time; Chica looked defeated and broken over this whole thing. Truth be told, it hurt Toy Chica to see her like this. Chica’s jealousy was fully understandable, rather than just a petty hatred for her. She truly believed that Chica was incapable of hate. It really was just legitimate envy.

“Chica listen, you may be older than me, but who the hell cares? Two things you’re definitely not are fat and ugly. Don’t be putting yourself down like that. You’re an important part in our whole group, just like me, Freddy, Mangle or whoever else” Toy Chica reassured her friend.

Toy Chica put her other hand on Chica’s other shoulder, stepping even closer. Both birds locked an almost mesmerising gaze as Toy Chica slowly leaned in to the side of Chica’s head.

“...And don’t ever think that you can be replaced, hun” she whispered sincerely. So thoughtful, so honest, that sentence sent shivers up Chica’s endoskeleton.

Toy Chica retracted, now staring at Chica once again. Her lands left her shoulders and intertwined behind Chica’s neck, holding Chica in a loving grasp.

Chica felt herself heat up, her servos began working faster. That half lidded, almost lustful stare Toy Chica was giving her was driving her crazy.

“Wow... thank you” Chica finally said, her usual sweet tone returning to her. She couldn’t believe how understanding Toy Chica actually was, as she pondered over how bad a judge of character she had been.

She broke Toy Chica’s gaze, shyly looking down and slightly to the left.

“Chica, I’m... I am sorry for the hurtful stuff I said. I really was just trying to toy with you. I don’t really know why... I guess I’m just used to firing jabs back at the guys, y’know?”

Chica returned her attention at this, noticing once again Toy Chica’s sparkling blue eyes, long lashes and shiny exterior, realising how amazing she actually was.

She smiled sweetly back at her new friend. “It’s okay, it’s forgotten. I’m sorry too... y‘know for trying to tackle you and everything” she said, slightly embarrassed at that earlier fracas. “I just... let my anger get the better of me I guess”.

Toy Chica giggled, knowing full well Chica would apologise now. She really was cute.

“It’s okay, gorgeous!” Toy Chica almost sang in her sweet voice.

Chica recoiled slightly, surprised at that remark. “You think I’m gorgeous?” she asked, genuinely confused.

“I don’t think babe, I know” she responded, almost too confidently for Chica’s liking. “That’s what I’m saying, you have no reason whatsoever to be jealous of me”.

Chica blinked hard, stunned. She wasn’t serious, was she?

“...No reason at all, hun” she continued. It only dawned on her then that Toy Chica’s hands had uncoupled, one still resting on Chica’s shoulder and the other lightly caressing her cheek.

Chica stepped back as an automatic response to her new found nervousness, though only managed one step before coming into contact with the kitchen wall once again, now backed up against it.

Toy Chica removed her hands, breaking contact with Chica as she backed up. She paused for a second.

“What’s up, sugar?”

“Oh... uh, nothing!” Chica swiftly said, smiling whilst heat rose in her mechanisms.

The unsure look in Chica’s eyes quickly gave it all away. Toy Chica giggled, stepping towards Chica again.

“Man, you are such a cutie!” Toy Chica said, flashing her silky lashes at Chica. Her body was now dangerously close to Chica’s, who was currently pressed up against the wall of the kitchen, with nowhere to retreat.

Toy Chica wrapped her arms around Chica’s neck once again, pressing her body against her older counterpart. Chica was just so adorable, she couldn’t help herself. She gave Chica an impossibly cocky smile, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side as she locked eyes with her.

Chica gave a quiet gasp, shocked at this sudden turn of events. She couldn’t deny that the friction created between herself and Toy Chica was interesting, but just what in the world was going on? It was all happening so fast.

“W... What are you doing?!” Chica stammered, unsure of what to do but finding herself unable to move.

“What does it look like?” Toy Chica said, sultry as ever; Chica recoiled as much as she could, gently bumping the back of her head against the wall, a shocked look plastered on her face.

It didn’t affect anything though. Toy Chica leaned in slowly, closing her eyes and locking beaks with Chica in a deep kiss. With both animatronics having beaks, it was rather difficult to work with, though somehow, Toy Chica managed it with expertise, as if she’d done it before.

Chica couldn’t even think, despite her mind racing. Toy Chica captured her in a pure act of adoration; Chica’s eyes widened as she watched. She felt Toy Chica’s leathery tongue enter her mouth, desperate to taste her.

Chica too eventually closed her eyes, alarming herself at the great acceptance she gave to the situation. She shivered beneath Toy Chica’s body, her tongue now licking Chica’s teeth. Chica reciprocated, her own plastic but equally wet tongue now joining in.

Chica moaned lightly as she licked Toy Chica’s tongue, tasting her sweetness. It scared her how quickly she really got into this, equally how easily Toy Chica created this between them.

After some time, their tongues slapped gently as Toy Chica pulled away, breaking the kiss.

Both chicks huffed, catching what air they could. Toy Chica gazed dreamily at a very heated Chica.

“You okay?” she asked sweetly, running a hand over Chica’s head, ruffling the feather-like objects on top of it.

Chica collected her thoughts and breath before responding. “Yeah... I’m good” she reassured, smiling, an overwhelming sensation coming over her as she returned Toy Chica’s gaze.

“Good girl” was all Toy Chica had to say in response, in a purely flirtatious tone.

Toy Chica moved her hand to the back of Chica’s head, forcing her forwards slightly as she lent in, hungry for another kiss.

Chica gladly accepted; Toy Chica slurped and sucked on Chica’s tongue, enveloping Chica’s quivering body in pure bliss. Chica moaned into their make out session, slightly louder than last time, loving the warmth and wetness of Toy Chica’s tongue.

Toy Chica used her free hand, running it sensually and slowly from Chica’s shoulder down to her left breast, groping it gently.

Chica gasped into the kiss at the action, feeling arousal like never before.

Toy Chica continued to work her magic, feeling herself getting way too excited from it all. She eventually stopped making out with Chica, ending their tongue play for both their benefits, so they didn’t shut down from loss of air getting into their systems.

Toy Chica giggled, now moving her other hand from behind Chica’s head onto her right breast. As much as she didn’t want to admit, one area where Chica outshone her was with her tits, being a good couple of sizes bigger and which fitted her frame perfectly.

She pushed Chica’s tits together through her bib, squeezing them lightly, loving their capacity for squishing and squeezing. They were so soft, so light and so, so enticing. Chica’s breathing increased at these notions, a growing urge developing in her nether regions.

The birds locked loving and lustful gazes throughout it all, as Toy Chica slowly closed her fingers up, squeezing Chica’s clearly horny nipples through her bib. Chica gasped, letting a weak yelp of pleasure escape her voice box, as Toy Chica squeezed, rubbed and gently twisted Chica’s nipples through her bib. Toy Chica gave a sexy giggle at her partners’ obvious pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you sugar?”

Chica only responded with yet another yip as Toy Chica continued, Chica reaching out and resting a hand on the back of Toy Chica’s head.

Toy Chica went back to simply groping Chica’s tits again, as she went in for another kiss. It was deeper than the last, less love this time, more lust. Whilst engaged with this, Toy Chica reached around her friends’ neck, undoing her bib from behind and tossing it gently aside.

Toy Chica broke contact with Chica’s beak and tongue, taking in the new view available to her.

“Wow... what the fuck were you jealous of?!” Toy Chica asked, hysterical at the sight of Chica’s awesome rack before her. She had to admit, Chica’s breasts were perfect, big but not too big, brilliantly soft and squishy and with two soft and supple dark pink mounds in their centres. Why did animatronics built for a kid friendly pizzeria chain have such assets, and ones that provided pleasure? God only knew. But the pair were mighty glad they were blessed with such features.

Chica found the whole situation really invigorating, but she was still finding her stupid nervousness getting the better of her.

Chica reluctantly giggled back at Toy Chica, still not finding the confidence she wished she had. “Hehehe, uh... thanks hun”.

“Aww, you’re giving me pet names now?” Toy Chica teased.

Chica simply giggled again at her partners’ playfulness.

An overwhelming urge came over Toy Chica as she began squishing Chica’s now naked breasts with her hands, feeling the full softness on offer. While doing this, she lent in and licked Chica’s beak, forcing her mouth to open slightly.

To Chica’s surprise however, Toy Chica didn’t initiate another of their beloved snog sessions. She lowered her head slowly, stopping once reaching Chica’s amazing tits. Toy Chica focused her attention on the left one, groping and squishing Chica’s tit gently as she placed her beak over the soft nipple before her. Toy Chica let her tongue wash over it, coating it with her saliva.

Chica admittedly had never had this done to her before, but she loved every part of it, light moans escaping her mouth. She reached around and rested a hand on the back of Toy Chica’s head, a clear sign she didn’t want the younger chick to stop.

Toy Chica began lapping at Chica’s nipple, loving the feeling of flicking Chica’s erect bud with her wet tongue. Her hunger only grew for Chica, as she swirled her tongue all around her breast, longing to taste more of Chica.

Chica looked down lustfully at Toy Chica’s work, loosening her grip on her partners’ head slightly as she went to change sides. Chica, wanting to keep herself stimulated where she already was, used her free hand to grope her left breast, playing with her own nipple, rubbing Toy Chica’s saliva around her glistening, wet nipple. Chica moaned at this, feeling so aroused as she pinched her own nipple gently between her thumb and forefinger.

Toy Chica, now working Chica’s right tit, put her all into her next actions. She took Chica’s nipple into her mouth, licking it briefly. She then proceeded to go to town on Chica’s gorgeous nipple, lapping and sucking like mad. She began to suck harder and harder, so hard in fact that eventually Toy Chica’s saliva leaked out of the sides of her beak, running down Chica’s breast.

“OH! Oh, my gosh” Chica panted as her tits were pleasured by both herself but mainly Toy Chica.

Toy Chica eventually broke contact with Chica’s nipple, lifting her head up to meet Chica’s now hungry gaze. She was so pleased with herself; it seemed she’d brought out a more wild and naughty side of Chica, which she admittedly found difficult to do.

Chica looked on at her plasticky counterpart, licking her beak.

This time, she dove in for a sloppy kiss, moaning once she made contact with Toy Chica’s hot mouth.

She too reached around Toy Chica, hurriedly removing her bib by untying it from behind. She let it drop to the floor, where it landed on her foot. Chica kicked it away before studying Toy Chica’s more petite but undeniably sexy chest.

Toy Chica enticed Chica in further by groping her own tits, pushing them together, squeezing her nipples quite aggressively and moaning very blatantly, much to Chica’s pleasure.

“Ohhh, I’m so fucking horny, sugar” Toy Chica groaned as she closed the gap between her and Chica’s bodies. Chica’s eyes widened at her vulgar display, an uncomfortable but growing feeling enveloping her nether regions as she watched on.

Chica reached out and groped Toy Chica’s breasts. They were definitely firmer and perkier than her own, but the whole action and feeling was so surreal. Chica’s tongue clumsily hung out of her beak as she huffed and breathed heavily.

It was definitely less invigorating than Toy Chica was capable of, but she loved the feeling of Chica’s hands squishing and groping her breasts. She was so cute, so inexperienced.

“You could try sucking them darling” Toy Chica suggested, almost begging for Chica to do so.

“Uhh, okay” Chica chirped, though unsure how to do just that. She wanted to though, oh god did she want to.

Chica lent down, groping both of Toy Chica’s perfect, petite breasts. She latched her tongue on her left breast, licking slowly. She absolutely adored the sensation of running her hot tongue over Toy Chica’s hard, erect nipple.

“Oooohhh, that’s it sugar. Uhhhh... feels sooo good, Chica” Toy Chica moaned, egging Chica on further. Chica responded by increasing her pace, squishing her right breast and lapping at her left.

Chica soon left Toy Chica’s breast, moving to the centre of her chest, burying her beak between Toy Chica’s tits. Chica lapped at an ungodly speed, like a hungry dog, sucking and licking Toy Chica’s chest; Chica squished Toy Chica’s tits together around her face, rubbing and playing with both nipples with her hands, getting lost in the pure, soft heaven she’d created.

Chica eventually let her meal come to an end, moving upwards from Toy Chica’s lovely boobs and meeting her gaze once again.

“You taste so sweet” Chica said, gently panting, not really thinking of anything else to say.

Toy Chica giggled, cheekily moving her hand up to Chica’s beak. Chica wasn’t really sure what to do, though assumed correctly as she took two of Toy Chica’s fingers in her mouth and licked madly, coating them in her saliva.

After a couple of seconds of this, Toy Chica removed her fingers from Chica’s ravenous mouth.

“Hmmmm, I bet you taste even sweeter down... here” Toy Chica said seductively, as she moved her soaked fingers from Chica’s mouth down to her sopping wet snatch. Toy Chica rubbed Chica’s own wetness on her fingers against her labia, Chica’s hot pussy already enveloped in some of her own sex juices.

“OH... My goodness... TOY CHICA!” Chica yelped in pleasure at the sudden contact as Toy Chica rubbed in a circular pattern, her vagina soft, warm, inviting and extremely sensitive.

Toy Chica giggled, yet again at her partners’ cuteness.

“Wow, no one’s been down here in a while, huh?” Toy Chica teased.

Chica breathed heavily as Toy Chica’s slick fingers continued massaging her labia.

“Uh, n... never, actually” Chica eventually forced out, very quietly, embarrassed. Toy Chica looked up at her partner, shocked; she had to make sure she’d heard correctly.

“D... did you just say you’ve... never had anyone down here?” Toy Chica asked, flabbergasted. She stopped rubbing Chica’s slit temporarily, now staring at Chica, giving across an understanding but amazed expression. Chica simply nodded as a response, feeling utterly embarrassed, looking down and slightly to the left, refusing to make eye contact.

Toy Chica lifted Chica’s head gently with her free hand. Once the birds locked gazes, Toy Chica started to caress Chica’s face, giggling confidently at her adorable lookalike.

“I guess I’ll be your first then, huh?” Toy Chica said seductively, closing the gap further between her and Chica, their tits now pressing against each other’s.

“Uh yeah... I guess” Chica giggled nervously, smiling at her partner and moving her hands down to hold Toy Chica by her large and very feminine hips.

Toy Chica gave a cute laugh before massaging Chica’s womanhood once again, rubbing in a swift, circular motion. The delicious noises Chica started making only enticed Toy Chica further, as she slowly entered two fingers into Chica’s moist snatch. Toy Chica flexed her fingers inside Chica’s pussy, almost tickling the inside. She used her free hand to grope Chica’s right breast, as she brought her face dangerously close to Chica’s.

“OH, ohhh my... GOD” Chica gasped, as an overwhelming hunger came over her. She lent in and locked beaks with Toy Chica for the third time that night, moaning and yelping into Toy Chica’s mouth. Toy Chica quickly became the dominant one, lapping at her new found lovers’ tongue and teeth and thrusting her fingers slowly and lovingly into Chica, finger fucking Chica’s juicy, glistening pussy.

Chica ran her hands up Toy Chica’s sides and stopped at her breasts, groping and massaging them. Toy Chica then pulled away from Chica’s beak, a light slapping of the birds’ tongues disconnecting being heard. Chica was surprised and slightly intimidated to find Toy Chica’s eyes had turned to pure glossy black with white pupils. Toy Chica meanwhile increased her pace downstairs, fingering Chica’s gooey hole, stretching her labia open further with each thrust.

Toy Chica locked eyes with her lover, bringing her face close to Chica whose back was still pinned against the kitchen wall.

“I’m gonna eat you out all fucking night, sugar” she said to an amazed Chica, whimpering and panting from the welling ecstasy in her loins.

Toy Chica slowly removed her fingers from Chica’s hole, much to her lovers dismay, bringing her hand up to her beak. She proceeded to sensually lick up and down the length of the same two fingers, tasting Chica’s honey plastered all over them. Toy Chica then inserted both of them slowly into her gob, sucking and moaning explicitly all the while.

“Mmmm, I tell you what, sugar is a fitting pet name for you...” she moaned to Chica in a sultry tone. She gave Chica a swift lick on her beak before continuing “...because you taste fucking delicious”. She gave Chica an obvious wink before going to lower herself.

As Toy Chica lowered herself to her obvious goal of Chica’s dripping pussy, Chica stopped playing with her partners tits, raising one hand and rubbing the back of her neck, nervousness still getting the better of her. She just couldn’t believe or understand how an animatronic as attractive as Toy Chica was so into her.

After a couple of seconds, Toy Chica came face to face with Chica’s womanhood, eager to get stuck in.

“Oooohhh, so cute” Toy Chica cooed as she gently teased Chica’s labia with two fingers, caressing her folds and wet pussy lips. “And I’m so hungry” Toy Chica said in a deeper, more ravenous tone. Her glossy black eyes looked up at her partner who was breathing heavily in anticipation, her beak hanging open as Chica’s sweet, innocent magenta eyes gazed down in adoration at the younger bot.

“Prepare yourself, sweetie” she said before Chica felt a tingling sensation inside of her, as Toy Chica closed the gap and began licking up and down Chica’s soft, wet flaps. Toy Chica slowly increased her pace, moving her head in a circular fashion as she licked and teased Chica’s pussy lips. Pre-cum continued to leak out of Chica as she made brilliantly tasty, high pitched squeals as Toy Chica worked her magic. She continued licking, going back and forth between up and down, side to side and in a rough circle, lapping at Chica’s entire womanhood, loving the feeling of her leathery tongue washing over every part of Chica’s privacy. Toy Chica began to purposely let drool fall from her tongue, wetting Chica’s delicious, horny pussy even more.

“Ooohhh, ohhh... AHHH FUCK, TOY CHICA!” Chica squealed, pleading for her lover to continue her ravenous onslaught. Toy Chica could feel the heat from Chica’s snatch on her face as she moved in even closer, slurping and lapping hungrily at the sweet spot between her partners’ legs. Toy Chica lightly bit and chewed, teasing a pussy lip between her teeth, as she continued to lick at Chica’s hole, drilling her tongue further into Chica’s love cavern. Toy Chica soon added two fingers into Chica’s sopping snatch, thrusting them in and out quickly as her tongue became buried deep in Chica’s vagina, swirling around her walls like a hungry snake. The sensation soon became too much for the ever innocent Chica, as her legs began quivering while she continued to make orgasmic sounds which echoed throughout the pizzerias’ kitchen.

“OOHHH, Oh YES! SHIT! OH GOD, Toy Chica I... OHHH!” Chica screamed and panted as Toy Chica worked her tongue and fingers as fast as she could. Chica’s gooey pussy made slapping sounds as Toy Chica mercilessly finger fucked and ate her cute hole. Toy Chica rested her free hand on Chica’s thigh, pushing Chica against the wall to support her as she continued licking at her sexy pussy from underneath her.

Toy Chica carried on, not even stopping for breath as she was focused purely on eating out her bustier, older self. Chica felt a fierce energy rising in her nether regions, as they continued to be skilfully pleasured by Toy Chica. Every twinge and twitch she felt down there was heavenly.

It wasn’t long after until Toy Chica went for the jackpot, huffing and desperate for air but licking and fingering Chica’s glistening, virgin snatch faster and harder than she even thought possible. Chica’s legs soon turned to jelly; she began to grope her own tits, pushing them together as she hungrily squealed Toy Chica’s name. Chica’s whole body quaked violently as she thrusted her crotch into Toy Chica’s face, almost humping the younger birds’ beak, longing desperation for sweet release. Chica lent her weight back against the wall of the kitchen, slumping lazily against it, failing to support herself any longer as she forced her pelvis forward, screaming her lovers’ name.

Chica soon orgasmed all over Toy Chica’s face, squirting her fluids onto the younger bird’s tongue and some landing on the surrounding floor of the kitchen. Toy Chica continued lapping at the heavenly creaminess that was Chica’s soaked, juicy pussy.

“OOOH, AH, AH, AH, AAHHHH!” Chica screamed incoherently as loud as her voice box could manage while thrusting her crotch forward and back, writhing against the wall, riding out her orgasm as Toy Chica licked and nibbled at Chica’s demolished pussy. Chica’s violent squirts soon subsided, though her screams of pleasure didn’t. It was so surreal; after all that had happened, Chica thought it couldn’t get any better. She was quickly proven wrong, as she felt thick liquid ooze out of her cute pussy. Toy Chica lapped up all that Chica offered to her, loving every tongue-full of Chica’s thick, creamy, milky cum. Toy Chica began moaning at her new guilty pleasure, licking Chica’s slit up and down, feeding on her gooeyness. Chica’s body grew incredibly hot, as Toy Chica’s prolonged, sensual licks drove her wild; the feeling of pure ecstasy was growing even more, and alarmingly quickly.

Amazingly, as if on reflex, another burst of extreme energy overwhelmed Chica as she cummed, hard, for the second time that night. Thick, gooey liquid oozed out of Chica’s slit, drowning Chica’s pussy and Toy Chica’s beak as she released all her pent up energy in a fierce and fiery orgasm, Chica screaming expletives as she came. Chica’s beak soon hung open, her tongue dangling, panting as she continued to grope and play with her own fantastic titties. Watching all she could from her point of view, Chica saw nothing but Toy Chica feasting hungrily between her shaking legs on her most private of areas. She loved it. She fucking adored it. Never did Chica think she’d be succumbed to such divine but violent, explosive pleasure; here she was, pinned up against the wall of the pizzeria’s kitchen, being eaten out by none other than her previously hated younger self.

Toy Chica slowly removed her fingers from Chica’s drenched muff while slowing her licks, tasting every part of Chica’s tender, spent womanhood. She was so delectable, her cum so amazingly sweet, literally as fittingly sweet as the sweetest of sugar. Toy Chica lapped up Chica’s remaining juices, savouring the fresh, hot nectar off of Chica’s glimmering clit.

Chica came down from her sex high, huffing continuously and trying her best to catch her breath. Toy Chica gave Chica’s genitalia a final sloppy lick along those addictive lips before moving herself up to meet the eyes of her partner. Toy Chica moved her arms up and caressed Chica’s cheek with one hand. Her other hand happened to be the one used to furiously finger Chica earlier, and she brought those fingers close to Chica’s beak.

“You wanna taste yourself?” Toy Chica winked her still glossy black eyes at her partner, giggling at her own cheekiness.

Chica raised an eyebrow in confusion and wheezed out a brief laugh at Toy Chica. She hesitantly accepted though, grabbing Toy Chica’s hand and licking her slick fingers, which were coated in Chica’s own shining juices.

“Hmm... not bad. Actually pretty nice” Chica begrudgingly admitted, feeling somewhat dirty for liking the taste of herself.

“I told you” Toy Chica cooed to her spent partner. “You’re absolutely delicious. So you won’t mind me doing this then...” Toy Chica groaned in a flirtatious manner before capturing Chica’s beak, rainbow kissing her, letting Chica taste more of herself.

While feasting on each other’s tongues and wetness, Toy Chica reached down with a free hand and played with her own neglected pussy, slowly rubbing circles and teasing her own labia. She was so, so hungry for release from all this, and Chica was going to give it to her.

Chica moaned into the kiss from tasting her own sweet sex whilst Toy Chica moaned from rubbing her young, moist pussy as the birds made out. Unsatisfied, Toy Chica moved her free hand onto one of Chica’s soft breasts whilst her previously occupied hand moved to the other. Toy Chica shifted slightly and began grinding her pussy on Chica’s leg, moving her hips up and down as Toy Chica rubbed her clitoris vertically against Chica’s leg. Surprisingly, it was really stimulating, as Toy Chica literally humped her partner against the wall.

Toy Chica’s lust rapidly increased; she massaged Chica’s addictive breasts, pushing and pulling them as the birds continued to intertwine tongues, casually pinching and playing with Chica’s nipples as Toy Chica continued to grind her pussy against Chica, desperate for climax. The pair moaned into their sloppy kissing, Chica’s legs aching both from her incredible orgasm earlier and now due to the entirety of Toy Chica’s weight being put on one of them.

Soon, Chica couldn’t take the ache or the weakness of her legs anymore, and fell to the floor, admittedly somewhat on purpose. Chica put her arms out in front of her before landing, now laying atop Toy Chica on the kitchen floor, giving the younger chicken a lustful stare from above with her gorgeous magenta eyes.

Toy Chica quickly wrapped her arms around Chica’s neck, embracing and locking beaks once again in a forceful kiss, both birds now making out on the floor of the kitchen. Throughout this, Toy Chica thrusted her hips upwards into Chica, grinding against her from beneath. Soon after, Chica slowly pulled away from her addictive partner, replacing her mouth with two of her fingers. She let Toy Chica lick and suckle her digits, wetting them, Toy Chica moaning all the while from the growing friction she noticed in her privates. Once Chica’s fingers were appropriately moistened, she moved her hand down below her waist, wiggled them from above into Toy Chica’s slightly stained pink panties and slowly inserted them into her lovers’ hot snatch.

Chica looked into her partners’ eyes lovingly, as if asking for permission to continue and fulfil her desires.

“Aww, so thoughtful” thought Toy Chica, returning that same look to an adorable Chica. Toy Chica reached up and caressed Chica’s cheek, smiling.

“Whatever you want to do to me... do it. I want you so bad, sugar” Toy Chica huffed, eyes now smouldering up at a very heated Chica.

Chica felt herself steaming at this comment, so eager to return the favour and pleasure Toy Chica as best she could. Chica allowed her fingers and hand to start moving, slowly at first though she soon increased her pace, pumping her digits into Toy Chica’s hot, young pussy. The simple action of getting inside Toy Chica’s panties and doing whatever she pleased only increased Chica’s craving for the younger bird animatronic laying beneath her; Chica began finger fucking faster, stretching open her lovers’ muff, causing Toy Chica to moan Chica’s name in pure bliss.

“Ohhhh Chica, darling” Toy Chica moaned playfully as she writhed on the floor beneath Chica, thrusting her crotch against Chica’s hand. Chica used her free hand to play with one of Toy Chica’s titties, groping and squishing the perky breast and giving her erect nipple a light squeeze every now and then. Chica’s lower hand movements became more erratic as she pumped her fingers slower but deeper into Toy Chica’s snatch before slowly removing them, electing to change it up slightly. Chica then began massaging and rubbing Toy Chica’s clit, switching between side to side and in a circular motion. Chica swiftly picked up the pace, abusing Toy Chica’s clit as she rubbed her sweet spot faster and harder; she could feel her fingers growing slicker as Toy Chica’s excreted pre-cum coated them; Chica was only enticed further by Toy Chica’s cute, sexy moans and yelps throughout it all.

Chica kept up her momentum downstairs, rubbing Toy Chica’s flaps in multiple directions and speeds to keep her partner entertained. Chica meanwhile lowered herself, removing her hand off of her partners’ breast and swapping it for her hungry mouth. Chica lapped and sucked at the delightful nipple in front of her, using her lower set of teeth and upper beak to playfully nibble at Toy Chica’s horny, pink buds that she loved so much.

“Oh, ahhhh... OH! Chica, honey” Toy Chica gasped as she ruffled Chica’s head feathers, holding on to the back of her head as Chica continued licking and sucking Toy Chica’s beautiful breasts, swapping sides periodically.

“OOOHHH, Oh Chica, OH! Chica... keep it up, sugar!” Toy Chica panted and screeched in pleasure, loving every moment of Chica’s swell love making. To her surprise, Chica stopped licking Toy Chica’s tits and ceased her movements on her sopping wet labia. Chica now fully got on top of Toy Chica, inhaling and exhaling quickly for breath from her prolonged suckling of Toy Chica’s titties. The younger bird felt a large proportion of her partners’ weight on her, as Chica shifted herself to look directly down at Toy Chica with those half lidded, hungry, beautiful purple eyes. Toy Chica returned the look, her inky black eyes boring into Chica’s.

“I can do better, buttercup” Chica admitted cockily.

“Oh you think so, eh gorgeous?” Toy Chica cooed back, huffing slightly as she continued dry humping Chica from below, desperate to create any friction against her clit.

“Uh huh” Chica nodded and winked cutely at her playmate before slowly sliding herself down to get in front of Toy Chica’s nethers. Chica giggled once coming face to face with her partners’ cute, pink panties, some darker spots on them caused by Toy Chica’s dribbling pussy juices.

Chica hooked her beak over the waistband of Toy Chica’s knickers, playfully tugging at them, pulling them down slowly with her teeth. She looked up at Toy Chica throughout with sexy, half lidded eyes, though on multiple occasions the panties slipped out of her mouth, much to her annoyance. Toy Chica giggled at her partners’ sweet, adorable gesture though couldn’t help but chuckle at her rather than with her.

“Chica sweetie, just pull them down already! I can’t wait for your hot tongue to... get right in my folds” Toy Chica groaned as she longed for Chica to eat her out.

“Ohh okay, jeez talk about impatient” Chica flirted with Toy Chica, sarcastically rolling her eyes, actually teasing her for a change. Chica swiftly raised her head and used both hands to grip the waistband of Toy Chica’s lingerie. Toy Chica raised her legs and feet diagonally in the air as Chica immediately pulled them along the lengths of Toy Chica’s perfect, shiny legs and over her feet, proceeding to toss them briefly aside.

“Hmmmm...” Chica murmured out loud, smiling cheekily, as a dirty thought swiftly entered her mind.

Chica gripped one of Toy Chica’s suspended ankles from underneath, then sensually ran her wet tongue across the blocky toes of Toy Chica’s foot. She directed her gaze towards a rather shocked Toy Chica, giving her a cheeky wink.

“EWWW, Chica!” Toy Chica chuckled.

“Oh come oooon, you know you love it!” Chica remarked after ceasing licking at Toy Chica’s toes, glad she’d finally found some confidence, allowing her lover to lower her legs back onto the floor.

Chica crawled forward ever so slightly and lowered herself, coming face to face with Toy Chica’s adorable, sexy pussy. Chica then gripped Toy Chica’s large, full figured thighs lightly and pushed her legs open gently, wanting... no, needing full access to that sweet snatch.

Chica dove right in, not wanting to keep her already patient partner waiting any longer. She began with swift licks up and down in Toy Chica’s sweet slit, allowing excess drool to fall from her tongue onto Toy Chica’s sparkling pussy. Toy Chica shortly reached down, unable to contain herself, and started roughly rubbing at her own clit, immediately above where Chica was licking.

“UH... Ohhhh Chica, I love you so much. Oh my GOSH, you sexy bitch!” Toy Chica moaned and yelped expletives, continuing to massage her own cherry as Chica ran her hands around Toy Chica’s enticing thighs, reaching further underneath the quivering bird beneath her, gripping Toy Chica’s rear end and forcing her crotch closer to her face.

Chica entered the tip of her beak into Toy Chica, allowing her tongue to delve deeper into Toy Chica’s vulva. She swirled her tongue wildly inside, sliding it in and out in swift patterns, lapping up every inch of Toy Chica’s sopping and impossibly soft pussy, taking any juices as a bonus.

Toy Chica couldn’t deny that she was actually amazed at Chica’s efforts. She already felt that glorious, welling feeling deep inside, awakened by the hungry bird currently feasting on her.

“OHHHH CHICA! SUCH A... UH... GOOD GIRL!” Toy Chica shouted at the top of her voice box, continuing to masturbate herself as rapidly as she could. Chica’s sweet, wet licks combined with Toy Chica’s own destruction of herself soon became too much for the younger chick to handle; yelps and shouts soon broke out into screams of sheer pleasure.

“AHHH! I’M GONNA... UHH... CUM ALL OVER YOU, CH... CHICA!” Toy Chica screamed as she basically had sex with Chica’s beak, thrusting her wide hips into Chica’s face.

Chica continued lapping, begging for breath at this point. She kept eating up all Toy Chica had to offer, plenty of sweet pre-cum coating Chica’s leathery tongue. The whole activity was so invigorating, Toy Chica tasting unbearably sweet, her pelvis thrusting into Chica’s face with cute, delicious squawks of delightful pleasure escaping her playmate, desperate for a fuelled release. Chica yet again found herself getting incredibly excited, her dripping wet tongue devouring Toy Chica’s luscious pussy.

A couple more minutes of lively slurping from Chica left Toy Chica at her partners’ mercy. Toy Chica reached down with both hands, latching them onto Chica’s head, slowly forcing Chica’s beak further into her snatch. Chica’s bill helped stretch open Toy Chica’s labia further, granting Chica even more already unhindered access. Chica ate and ate at those smoking insides, and before she knew it, she received a gob full of Toy Chica’s creamy spunk as her reward.

“AAHHHH! CHICA, HONEY!” Toy Chica screeched Chica’s name as loud as she could as she forced her squirting pussy into Chica’s face, her body jittering violently, humping Chica’s soaking beak. Chica kept her licks up but she was soon dying for breath, drowned in Toy Chica’s excretions. Chica lapped up her partners’ thick, drooling white cum off of her pussy lips, her own beak covered with the odd splash adorning her face.

After a few more brief licks, Chica raised herself up from Toy Chica’s gaping tunnel and out of her firm grasp, moving her hands back to stroke Toy Chica’s thighs as she propped herself up. Chica directed her gaze towards a very spent Toy Chica while she licked her own beak clean, trying to look sexy for her playmate.

“Mmmm... so damn tasty” Chica hummed deeply before she swiftly crawled back atop Toy Chica, a proposition in mind for her that had been rattling around her animatronic brain for several minutes in spite of feasting on Toy Chica’s privates. As an automatic response, Toy Chica began touching and stroking the back of Chica’s head sensually, as Chica rose up and came face to face with her.

“Hey, I uh... wanna go further” Chica blurted out, not wasting any time. “Is there any way we can do it similar to... y’know...” Chica trailed off, the familiar feelings of nervousness and embarrassment washing over her. Toy Chica gave a puzzled look, before seemingly understanding what the cheeky, older chick meant.

“Scissoring?! Do you mean... scissoring you total animal?!” Toy Chica’s voice broke with excitement, her respiration still normalising as she teased her friend, absolutely stunned.

“Uh... if that’s what it’s called. Heh, yeah...” Chica stammered, scratching the side of her head as an obvious nervous tell.

“Wow Chica, I didn’t know you were into that, sugar” Toy Chica cooed delightfully, flashing her long, silky lashes at her new playmate on top of her. She blinked hand, still stunned, and her eyes went back to their gorgeous, sparking blue state following her pent up sexual release earlier.

“We sure can do some scissoring” Toy Chica began. “I wanna fuck you til your circuits explode” she finished, whispering huskily. The phrase sent shrill shivers up Chica’s spinal cord. A quick huff from both birds and some shifting around on the floor followed as the crazed chickens began getting into a comfortable position.

Chica’s left leg went over Toy Chica’s right, whilst Toy Chica’s left went over Chica’s right. Toy Chica then laid herself down, her back against the floor, allowing Chica to sit upright on top of her, giving both animatronics a full on frontal view of each other. Chica bent her legs so that they rested on the floor behind her, and soon enough, they were both in a great position. It took some effort, but it paid off. In a highly euphoric stance, their pussies were finally touching and the chicks were aching to move against one another.

Chica initiated their sex, slowly and sensually grinding her own labia against Toy Chica’s. It was so hot, and hunger soon overwhelmed the pair. Toy Chica quickly began humping Chica’s tender snatch and the pair were soon tribbing against one another. Toy Chica began moaning once again, as that previous longing feeling of an awaiting orgasm hit her once more. Chica was working magic, using her hands to grope Toy Chica’s breasts, squishing them as the chicks fucked, pinching her nipples, giving her as much sexual release as she was physically capable of. Chica fucked harder and faster as their beating session continued, riding on Toy Chica’s clit, creating as much friction between their pussies as possible.

Both birds now began moaning as they strived for orgasm, working their hardest for it. Chica kept a firm grasp on Toy Chica’s titty with one hand, and lowered her other to rub at her partner’s clit from underneath herself, as she continued grinding pretty expertly. Toy Chica returned all she could and pumped their pussies together, tribbing Chica’s sweet snatch as hard as she could.

It was all becoming too much for Toy Chica, who was at the brunt of the pleasure, especially from Chica’s earlier devouring of her; the wetness the two were sharing between their legs, the delicious moans of ecstasy filling the kitchen, the rapid finger work from Chica, the hypnotic bouncing of Chica’s gorgeous breasts as she rode on top of her... good lord those big breasts. Toy Chica couldn’t help herself and reached up, grabbing them, harshly pinching Chica’s rock hard, erect nipples as her titties continued jiggling in her grasp.

“Ohhh Chica! You fucking... AH! Sexy BITCH!” Toy Chica yelped and shouted between heavy panting, her body writhing and pushing onto Chica above her.

“Ahh... uhhh sweetie... you’re pretty s...sexy yourself!” Chica cooed, smiling and breathing heavily as she bounced on her lover. Chica felt that beautiful, welling feeling in her loins once more, triggering her to fuck Toy Chica even harder, lifting herself up more between every thrust, slapping their sopping pussies together, the chicks’ wet flaps rubbing and beating as the birds furiously fucked on the floor, banging one another’s brains out.

The chicks carried on, grinding and smashing their wet pussies against each other’s red hot exoskeletons. Moans and yelps transformed into screams, as climax became inevitable. Both Chica’s and Toy Chica’s beaks hung open, panting for breath and screaming each other’s names. They wanted it so bad; so hungry for release.

Toy Chica used all her strength and in one swift motion and lifted herself up right into Chica’s chest. She took the opportunity and suckled Chica’s nipple, taking the nub in her beak, playfully biting it as they continued smacking their hips into each other.

“OHHH GOD, I’M GUNNA... AHHH!!” Chica howled as a few more mere seconds of hard fucking combined with Toy Chica’s boob worship drove Chica insane. Chica cummed violently, for the third time that night. She squirted all over Toy Chica’s crotch, screaming as a ferocious and brutal orgasm shattered and consumed her. She rubbed her clit against Toy Chica’s pussy in savage and wildly quick, short thrusts, only pleasuring both herself and Toy Chica even more.

“UHHH, FUCKING CUM FOR ME, SUGAR!” Toy Chica screamed after she stopped lapping at Chica’s nipple and moved her hand down quickly to rub at Chica’s twitching pussy, milking her partners’ orgasm. She watched on as Chica continued fucking against her; Chica had threw her head back, beak wide open, screaming, grinding against her like mad; Chica’s inexperienced snatch absolutely exploded with cum, oozing and squirting her creamy, thick, fruity sex juice all over the birds’ lower stomachs and crotches.

It was certainly enough, and Toy Chica couldn’t hold back from that unbearably sexy sight any longer. She thrusted her pelvis against Chica, and, whilst Chica was experiencing the most incredible orgasm of the night, Toy Chica wasn’t far behind and too, climaxed soon after, cumming all over Chica. Both birds were a soaked, screaming, humping mess on the floor by this point, neither of them able to think. Frequent screams of “YES!” exited Toy Chica’s mouth, whilst Chica went for a series of less defined “UUHH!” squeals as the chicks both came on each other, their loins erupting in sinful pleasure, cum squirting over the both of them and forming a dribbling puddle on the floor underneath the pair from aggressive smacking and fucking.

Their sex high slowly elapsed, and the birds’ grinding slowed as they watched each other lovingly, both steaming hot in temperature. Chica’s tongue clumsily hung out of her beak but she didn’t care, purely thunderstruck from her incredible evening with Toy Chica. It seemed she really did ‘get heated’ this evening, despite Freddy advising her not to.

Animatronic humping eventually halted; Chica fell forward as to not land on her legs behind her, whilst Toy Chica fell backwards, landing on her back and looking up at the ceiling. Chica exhaustedly propped herself up and rolled onto her side, staring longingly at Toy Chica. Her partner returned her sleepy gaze.

“I fucking love you” Chica managed to say between chewy breaths of air. She could feel her eyes closing, shut down sleep wanting to consume her.

“Right back at ya” Toy Chica responded in one sharp breath, soothingly caressing Chica’s face and hooking a leg back over her partners’, pulling Chica into a hug of sorts, still lying on the floor.

It was only in that heavenly grasp that Chica caught a glimpse of the clock on the kitchen wall behind Toy Chica.

“OH, CRAP!” Chica exclaimed suddenly, eyes going wide at the sight.

“What?” Toy Chica quizzed, concerned, breaking their loving grasp and looking Chica right in the eyes.

“It’s a freaking quarter to midnight!” Chica screeched, panicking, sitting bolt upright.

“Listen, don’t freak out, we’ll just clear up... this mess... and we’ll be good for when the night guard gets here” Toy Chica sat upright also, gesturing to the obvious gooey dark patch on the floor tiles which was a result of the chickens’ lust filled activities that evening.

“Okay, alright” Chica said, calming down. Chica slowly got up onto her painfully weak, aching, trembling legs and exhaustedly went and fetched both bibs cast aside earlier alongside Toy Chica’s undergarment, all strewn across the floor.

Chica collected all the discarded clothing off the floor, folding her own bib over her arm and obtaining both of Toy Chica’s garments with a free hand.

“Catch!” Chica said before she threw Toy Chica’s bib and panties at her with an underarm throw.

“Oh, thanks babe” Toy Chica responded, catching her garments in her lap. Toy Chica got up off the cold tiled floor of the kitchen, noticeably much quicker than Chica previously had. Both birds then went about re-dressing themselves accordingly, hoping no one was aware of what privacy they had shared this evening.

Once presentable, the two chicks waltzed over to the kitchen cabinets where the cleaning supplies were kept, and set about scrubbing the stained floor pretty aggressively.

It was soon done to their liking, the evidence destroyed. Chica and Toy Chica made sure to put the cleaning utensils back in their proper place and both wandered, hand in hand, to stand just in front of the kitchen door. Toy Chica gave Chica a soft-hearted smile before addressing her friend.

“Better get back to our posts, eh hun? Ol’ Jeremy will be here shortly” Toy Chica said to her partner, chuckling.

“Uh-huh” Chica agreed, nodding, though she had something else rattling around her robotic brain.

“Uh... will I... see you tomorrow?” Chica asked, uncoupling her hand from Toy Chica’s and scratching the back of her head with it, her eyes only briefly making contact with Toy Chica’s. She only continued to chuckle more intently at her partners’ nervousness, especially considering what they had both recently been through with each other. Regardless, Toy Chica offered a very considerate response.

“You can see me anytime you want, sugar” she cooed affectionately, before pulling Chica into a warm hug, which Chica gladly accepted, for what would be the final time that night.

The chicks broke their grasp, giving each other one last tender smile. Toy Chica reached for the kitchen door, pulling it open, letting Chica exit first. Both animatronics made their way back to their respective living quarters, gently waving until one another were out of sight.

“Wow... what a night” the pair thought during their short lived solace, in an almost ‘radar love’ induced state of mind. This would, indeed, be an evening neither Chica nor Toy Chica would ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed; if not, I have the bleach for your eyes here somewhere...


End file.
